What Do You See In Me
by SakuraLilies
Summary: You have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him

_Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him_

_(This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto_

Itachi crouched over Hinatas sleeping form, his crimson eyes never leaving her face.

Why did he find her so intoxicating?

He had been doing the same thing since the Akatsukis captured her, watching closely as she slept. Her peaceful state sickened him and yet attracted him. She shifted in her sleep. Itachis gaze narrowed in on her lips as his hands clutched his knees.

The mere thought of her in pain made his adrenaline rush.

Her death excited him.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to kill the heir Hyuga. He was drawn to her like a moth to light. Every chance he got, he spent it torturing her. At night he had impulses to see her.

At night he was just as powerless as she was during the day.

His fingers caressed her pale cheeks, making her shift once more. He was vulnerable as ever once the sun died down. "Hinata," His voice hushed as his fingers wove their way into her dark hair. "Sweet sunflower." His fingers halted, a gleam slowly forming in his red eyes. She writhed beneath him as if his touch was scalding her, her full rosy lips muttering at a tone he couldn't hear. Her body jerked as his index finger edged down to her hairline.

He enjoyed watching her body act against his touch.

"Itachi." His head snapped in the direction of the ajarred door, soon turning back to the sleeping Hyuga. "What is it Deidara?" "How long are we going to keep her captive? Kyubi hasn't been here yet and we've already wasted enough time, un." Itachis gaze was empty, feeling guarded again. "This woman is suppose to— "Lead the Kyubi on I know," Deidara finished. "But it's been weeks and he still hasn't shown himself. Why can't we just invade Konoha and steal him away our damn selves?" "Leader wouldn't want that." Was the silent uchihas only answer.

This didn't satisfy Deidara.

"How the hell do you know what leader wants un?! You aren't even worried about kyubi anymore. You're just worried for that fucking bitch un!" The smallest akasuki raged, his hand poised on the door knob as if her were going to slam it. "She isn't a bitch," His voice deathly low as he tried to lull Hinatas rousing form. "I'm still focused on achieving kyubi but in a different way." "Not this way I hope." The blondes' voice lowered upon hearing Itachis warning tone. "No, not this way. I don't want to cause too much of a stir up in Konoha either," He turned from his resting sunflower. "I don't really feel the need to kill until we activated kyubis red chakra."

Deidara stood there quietly, the small amount of light from the hall illuminating his face. His features were strained as he thought, his hand cupped his chin. Then he spoke, saying "If we were to unleash kyubi, then Konoha would fall to their knees. It would be a bloody massacre." His new found respect for Itachi radiated. "We'll capture kyubi tomorrow. If we waste anymore time, he may grow strong enough to seal away the immense chakra." "Fuck Itachi!" His foul language earned him a glare from the uchiha, the pupils of his sharingan beginning to swirl. "Excuse my frankness Itachi but what if he already knows how to seal away that red chakra, un?" Diedaras visible azure eye averted from the intimidating scarlet eyes of Itachi.

"Do you want us to go now?" "No, without a partner, I'll be a bit slower than the rest of you all so I'll need the extra energy un." He said that, knowing that Tobi was his partner.

Itachi knew this also.

His back faced him again as if he were silently dismissing him. "Well stop your fucking complaining. I already said we're taking kyubi tomorrow." His red eyes were on Hinatas sleeping face. "Fine Itachi." With that, Deidara exited the dark room. The light that once flooded the room grew feint as the door quickly shut.

He and Hinata were alone.

A scowl played against his lips as his gaze shifted to her neck. If he weren't human he could snap her neck in two but he was indeed human. With feelings and hormones. She was beautiful. Too beautiful to be tainted by such a sinner as himself. Hinata Hyuga was pure, like the snowflakes that drifted just drifted to the ground outside his window. He, on the other hand, was red like fire that couldn't be put out. No matter how many times you douse the flame, it rose to burn again.

He was her hell.

She was his purification.

Itachis scowl deepened, hearing her sigh and shift to her side. Maybe he needed to inflict more pain on her to feel self satisfaction. He thought of what Deidara said, lowering his face to hers. How long was he going to make her suffer for something kyubi did? Of all the people he happened to hurt and kill, Itachi felt less compelled to kill Hinata. It annoyed him to no end how she could make him forget all his previous anger for her by simply looking at him.

The anger that bubbled behind her pearl eyes, the way she chewed on her lower lip to avoid exploding before him, and the cursing.

He enjoyed the sight of her seething and wanting to slice off his head. He found her anger erotic.

"I- Itachi?" Those same grey eyes that always showered hatred towards him now looked up to him curiously. "You're up. We have a mission tomorrow in Konoha," He noted the shift in her gaze as she tried to lean up. They were dangerously close and if she were to lean up, their lips would touch. "I want you to go back to the Hyuga compound and get your things." "B-but why?" Her eyes looked dazed. Maybe she was still half asleep.

That explained why his ears weren't hurting yet.

"Because you aren't going to be walking around in your underwear, not that I wouldn't mind." His last statement caused her cheeks to flush. "I'm not w-walking around here in my underwear, you fucking baka!" A scowl tainted her lips, her brows knitting together. "Well then go to your house and get more things." "How do you know I won't try and escape if I leave?" She drew her knee up, ready to strike him at the given moment. "You aren't stupid," He leaned back from her, clutching her bare knee. "But just incase, I'll send Tobi along. He needs a companion and you seem his type." Hinata tried to yank her knee back, her eyes widening as he pulled her underneath him. "H-h-his type?" Her cheeks reddened as he wrapped her leg around his waist, averting her gaze from him.

"I do hope you like Tobi. I won't be there to assist you sadly, but I have a mission of my own to accomplish." "Does it have to do with Naruto- kun?" She inquired hopefully, finally ending her hassle for her leg. "That I can't tell you, my sweet sunflower." "Tell me!" Anger boiled in the depths of her eyes, just the way he loved to see them.

Her dark hair was fanned out against the pillow, her cheeks flushed in anger.

She was absolutely adorable.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." "Bastard!" Her brows formed a V, jerking her limb free. He said nothing, his red eyes emotionless. For a split second she thought she may have hurt his feelings but a smirk soon captured his lips. "You're very feisty when you're angry. I'll promise not to kill you if you won't get angry." Her anger made something burn in his gut, exciting him.

This wasn't good for the emotionless uchiha.

"Is that suppose to scare me?!" She demanded, leaning up against her elbows. "Yes." Even though he was very much serious, she paid him no mind. "If you kill me, how will you successfully capture naruto-kun?" "I don't need you to capture kyubi." He answered dully, not in the slightest bit moved as she tried to kick him off her with her foot firmly planted against his chest. "Then why the hell are you keeping me alive?" Itachi grasped her ankle, halting her actions from kicking him. "Because, Deidara has a soft spot for you." He inwardly winced as his words sank in.

Deidara had a soft spot for her?

Hell, if he couldn't have her to himself, no one could.

"Deidara?! You baka! I hate every single one of you fucking Akatskis!" She worried over her lower lip, anger boiling through her veins. "It's not fair that you call me a baka. I haven't even done anything to you." His fingers stroked her toes. "Haven't done anything?! You kidnapped me for your own selfish greed!" "You're really blowing things out of proportion-- "Out of proportions?! You're such an ass!"

She was the only one who was able to talk back to him.

"An ass? I don't like your tone." His fingers paused as a groan emitted from his sunflower. "P-p-please don't stop." Hinata pleaded, cocking her head to the side so the light from the moon lightened his face. His brows were drawn together as a scowl held his lips. A flush prickled her ears, averting her gaze from his gorgeous face.

Had she actually said that?!

"So you do like this. I thought you hated this." He began kneading the sole of her foot once more, watching the pleasure take over her features. "No! I don't like anything you do! I hate you!" "The Akatsukis have a mission tomorrow," Itachi spoke, ignoring her. "Leader wants you to do a mission of your own to prove yourself and the Byakugan." He stopped pleasuring her foot, making her look up. "A mission?" "It's very simple, just kill your clan. They're getting a bit too powerful and might serve as only more ninjas in our way." His red eyes taunted her, daring her to curse him. She said nothing, her lips in a strained frown.

Kill her own clan?

Hadn't he done that with the uchiha clan?

"Kill?" The air around her felt cold. "Slaughter your clan without hesitation." He clarified, watching as all the blood deprived her. She was astounded that he even asked her that.

Would she end the lives of her clan just to feel welcomed by these S-ranked criminals?

Or to feel closure that she hadn't felt in what seemed like years?

Hinata eased her foot back, trying to find a suitable way to answer his request that wouldn't make her seem like the old knobby-knees, shy Hinata. She tugged the covers over herself vehemently, finding the man before her baleful. "If I can't kill my family? She questioned, hugging her knees to her chest. Itachi thought this over, setting himself against the heels of his sandals. "We'll have no choice but to kill you." He spoke acerbity, baffling her. This time when he threatened to kill her, she didn't find a witty comment to elude him.

There was no need to, she knew that he would.

This time she was livid.

"So you're going to end my life just because I can't bring myself to end someone else's?!" "Well, yeah." He answered with much loath, angering her even more. "Well maybe I don't want to! I don't care anymore if Konoha excepts me or not but I wont ever associate myself with a bunch of selfish bakas like you!" She rose from off the bed, finding it suffocating to be in the same room at Itachi uchiha.

Swinging the door open, she ignored the curious look from Deidara

Itachi smirked in spite of the mustering anger the Hyuga had for him

Yes, he liked her best when she was angered and he wanted to be the only one to cause her such anger

_I finished the first chapter whoo hoo! It took me a couple of hours to write but I finished it! Please read it and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

What do you see in me

What do you see in me

_Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him_

_(This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto_

It surprised him to no end how one woman could change his prospective of every other woman.

Itachi stood with the rest of the Akatsukis outside Leaders room, talking among themselves of what to do with the Hyuga living among them. "I say we should kill the bitch." Deidaras patience was waning as anger bubbled over. "Why would we kill her when we could make her do the pity missions that seem worthless to us?" Zetsu spoke, his whole being wreaked with vengeance.

Itachi kept quiet along with Kisame Hoshigaki.

Tobi glanced down the hall before speaking. "Deidara's right. We need to get rid of her before this gets to hectic around here. Leader already wants to test her abilities on a suicide mission." "Killing your clan isn't necessarily a suicidal mission." Itachi spoke, gazing over to his partner. "It could be that way for her from what you told us last night. The information you gathered from her tells us that she isn't as strong as you were when you wiped out your clan." Deidara nodded, his fist pounding his open palm as if there wasn't a mouth there.

"Then she's easy killing!" Deidaras mood changed instantly, forgetting about the fact that Hinata was at the end of the hallway. "No," Itachi spoke up again. "We can't kill her if Leader thinks she has some potential even if it isn't much." "All you care about is fucking her! You don't give a damn if Leader has trust in her! You'd keep her alive regardless of what Leader said." Deidaras anger surfaced again. Itachis gaze leveled with his, the tomoes of his sharingan twirling around his single pupil.

Deidaras anger blew over.

"So this mission," Kisame spoke up once more. "Kyubi will be easy picking." "As for Kakashis?" Tobi began pacing down the hall. "I'd let Itachi handle him." Zetsu answered, bounding down the hall after him. Itachi and Kisame soon followed suit. Passing an open doorway at the end of the hall, Deidara stuck his head through as the others passed.

"Hey bitch, Leader wants to see you about your mission!" He waited for a reply but got none. Entering the cramped room, his lone eye took in the scattered clothes, particularly bras, blocking the way in. "Bitch, where the hell are you?!" "Stop calling me bitch!" Hinata raged, her back facing him as she dug through a small duffel bag in the corner. He paid no attention to the fact that she only had a pair of panties on.

And she didn't bother enlightening him either.

"Leader wants to see you so get off your ass and go see him." He left before she could reprimand him. Clawing through the bag once again, she didn't hear the second set of foot steps that entered her room.

"That's an interesting pair of underwear you have. Are those clouds on them?" Hinatas ears reddened upon hearing his voice. "I-Itachi!" He crouched behind her, his fingers freely exploring the exposed flesh of her back. She quickly covered her breasts with the shirt she held. "So Deidara told you Leader wants to see you like I told him to?" "You told him to call me a bitch?!" She turned to him, almost bumping heads with him.

It didn't faze her, she was enraged.

"I didn't tell him that but would it matter?" She rose; leaving him crouched before her duffle bag. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" He brought his head up, his onyx eyes boring into her lavender ones. "Yeah I guess I am but didn't you at least want to wish me luck?" "I hope someone is lucky enough to slice your head off." She snarled as he stood, chuckling. "That's not a very nice thing to say to someone that could easily end your life at this very moment." She stepped back on impulse as he moved forward. "B-b-but you wouldn't k-kill me Itachi." Her eyes wavered as he closed in on her, trapping her between his arms and the wall.

He didn't have on his cloak.

His tan, well muscular, arms surprised her. She knew he was indeed human like her but she never imagined seeing any other part of Itachi uchiha besides his face. His ring, Suzaku, reflected against the sunlight on his right middle finger. Maybe one day she would have a ring like that but not from the Akatsukis…..

"Hinata," He called her softly, his face deathly close to hers. She glanced up, noting his eyes weren't on hers anymore. They were eyeing her cleavage analytically. Her cheeks flushed, pushing him from her. "I-I think you need to go." Feeling his eyes burning a hole through her skull, she turned away. "I have a mission of my own to get to, remember?" Upon hearing her warning tone, he smirked. "Yeah, I suppose I should get going," He turned to leave. "Don't try too hard on the mission." With that he left.

What was that suppose to mean?

Hinatas pearl eyes lingered along the open doorway a bit too long. Shaking her head, she exited her room to the bathroom. Since she was the first woman, to her knowledge, to stay with the infamous Akatsukis, they let her accommodate the room adjacent to the bathroom.

For some reason, she imagined that another woman once lived in the room that she now infested.

If a woman had once lived in that room, did Itachi treat her like he treated Hinata?

Had he loved her?

She gazed at herself through the mirror, her fingers woven through her short dark hair.

Had he touched her the way he touched Hinata?

Her eyes took in the ebony tiles of the bathroom, trying to rid her thoughts of Itachi and another woman.

If he wanted to be intimate with another woman who was she to just stand in his way?

She hated him!

Or at least she thought she did.

Putting on her usual attire, a large shirt and leggings, she exited the bathroom and made her way down the hall to the Leaders room. Why had he wanted to see her on such short notice? Maybe Itachi was right about her mission. He did it without hesitation so why couldn't she? It wasn't like someone was waiting for her back in Konohagakure.

Because she loved her family.

Even if they greatly despised her at this very moment. Hinata knocked on the large wooden door, not knowing what else to do. Receiving no answer, she cracked the door open.

Darkness greeted her along with an eerie silence. Was anyone in there? This was the right room wasn't it? Eyes as red as the blood that ran through her veins glared openly at her, beckoning her to come closer. Her palms became sweaty, making her loose her grasp of the knob.

"Come in." Hinata straightened abruptly, entering the darkened room.

Towards those eyes.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" The voice didn't speak for a moment, fuddling her even further. She bumped into something sharp, making her pause. If she didn't get light soon, she would surely be tripping and falling on her ass.

"Why are you keeping her in the dark pein?" A woman's voice caught Hinatas attention.

So a woman did live here.

Hinatas stomach dropped.

"I suppose Deidara enlightened you on your mission?" "N-no, I-Itachi did" Her hands were shaking constantly so she held them to her stomach. "I see Itachi has a soft spot for you, otherwise he wouldn't have talked to you." "Hush Konan, she has a mission and a level of confidence to obtain." Those eyes, the rinnegan, were on her once more.

"Confidence? I don't understand. I thought all I had to do was kill every member of my clan." "So Itachi did enlighten you as I hoped her would." The woman, Konan, spoke on the behave of Pein. "If you can bring yourself to rid the rest of the Hyuga clan then your Byakugan will enhance in power." "M-my byakugan? So my eyes will strengthen just as Itachis when he ended his clans lives?" Peins eyes shifted to the form next to him, waiting for Konan to clarify what he was saying to Hinata. "Hinata, if we train you hard enough there will be no need to kill your clan but we need to see how far your loyalty goes for the Akatsukis."

Hinata fingers curled over the material of her shirt, going unnoticed by Pein and Konan. "My loyalty? But wouldn't that mean I'm bound to kill more if I end the Hyuga clan?" "That's what we want." Peins patience reminded her of Deidaras, short and flared.

Hinata nodded, turning on her heels. She felt as if she was being dismissed so she left incase Leader became more upset with her than he already was. Closing the door, Hinata let out a shaky breath. She was sure Pein would jump from where he was sitting and choke her to death if Konan wasn't there. She placed a hand over her chest to steady her rapidly beating heart, her head making a dull thud again the hard door.

How did Itachi do it?

If he could take orders from such an execrable man then she could, couldn't she?

She wasn't so sure how but she now had a mission do demolish the rest of the Hyuga clan, including Neji. Hinata paced her cramped bedroom, stepping over the piles of clothes that she made earlier in search of her favorite hat. She could easily said that she wasn't strong enough to do it but somehow the words left her once she was in the presence of the obnoxious Leader and his side-kick. She stopped in mid-stride, hearing distant sounds of abominable cursing.

It could only be one person.

Deidara.

Did that mean they were back then?

Rushing to the doorway, she was almost pushed down by Itachi. Was he the one cursing so distastefully? Backing away from him, she was a bit hot under the collar that he would just enter her room without even asking her if it was alright! He didn't see in the least bit phased by her new found anger for him. "Why are you acting so irascible?" He finally spoke, setting himself down on her bed. "I'm acting irascible?! You're the one who came into my room without some much of a 'please' or 'May I'!" She stood before him, hands on her hips.

She tried to ignore how restless his face looked.

Had they succeeded in capturing Naruto- kun?

"No we didn't." He answered her silent question, discontent shown through his dark eyes. Her eyes never left his face. Had he actually showed emotion just now?! She lowered herself to her knees, gently placing her small hands to his knees. "Where are the others then?" He shrugged carelessly, bringing his hands up to cover his fitful behavior.

"They may have gone after him. We split up once Kakashi caught on to us." Kakashi? Hinata felt the dying hope within her rise once more at the sound of Narutos sensei. Maybe he followed Itachi here without his knowing. Her eyes sized up the room, looking for anything that may have seemed out of place.

"He didn't follow me. Why are you so hooked onto someone rescuing you? Konohagakure frowns upon you now that you're with us so why don't you just forget about ever returning home?" He gazed at her through his slender fingers as if he was a child being punished. "If I forget about home then…then I would become just like you." She regretted saying it as soon as it left her lips but she couldn't take it back. Itachi didn't move, it was like the air was sucked out of him hearing that. "Just like me? You don't want to ever become me," He chuckled, the smell of smoke and gun powder filling her nostrils.

"If you become me then you'll have a black hole where your heart once belonged. You would begin to care less about your own being and others around you. You'd only live on power and trying to become stronger than you once was, not caring who you step on to get to the top." She was mortified and It must've shown on her face as Itachis fingers traced her full lips.

"If you choose to leave Hinata, then you can go."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him

_Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him_

_(This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..._Thank you for the Reviews guys! It took me a while to come up with this chapter because I wanted it to be a bit longer than the others._

What Do You See In Me

Hinata tore from Itachi, stunned by his words. Was he telling her she could leave? Her gaze flickered over the room that she had been living in for weeks now. Could she really leave the Akatsukis? Yes, they had been crude and for some part audacious but they accepted her.

Would Konoha accept her once she fled Akatsuki?

The same men who she once thought were barbaric fools were now treating her as if she were one of them. Even when she did curse them and spoke to them in a blunt matter, they still let her stay with them.

So why was Itachi making her leave?

Her pale fingers trembled, grasping the thick material of his pants in a brash manner, not knowing what else she could do. "Why are you making me leave?" She felt the tingling sensation of his breath against her chilly face. "I'm not making you leave. Didn't you want to go back to Konoha?" His voice was faint as he removed her hands from his knees. Those dark eyes were emotionless once more. "Konoha doesn't want me anymore," Her voice concealing her desolation. "If I were to return, they would denounce my title as a ninja." Her distress shown through her body language as she slowly backed away from him. Itachi felt emptiness once her body wasn't pressed to his.

Was it supposed to feel that was?

Itachi lowered his gaze, refusing to watch her pain. Did she really want to stay with them or had she nowhere else to go to? "Hinata," His voice lifeless. She darted to her feet, extracting her worn duffle bag from the corner and onto her shoulder as she abruptly left the room.

She needed to be anywhere except for in that room alone with Itachi.

If she stayed alone with him, emotions may have overflowed that she had bottled up since she was first captured.

Hinata dashed down the corridor, not bothering to apologize as she bum rushed Zetsu. "Watch where you're going baka! If you do that shit again, I'll make sure to plan your funeral earlier." He was trying to regain his posture, steadying his wobbling form against the ashen wall. She slammed the door on his words, forgetting that it was snowing outside. She stood static as the frosted flakes drifted down from the sky onto her, freezing her.

Just her luck, she didn't have her jacket.

She decided it didn't matter as she took off in the direction of Konohagakure. Itachi watched her from the small open window, drawing the red curtains back for a better view of her. "So you don't want her to leave Itachi- san?" Tobi stood to the side, away from the light that alluminated a portion of the confined room. Itachi dragged his eyes from the window long enough to set Tobi with a straight look. "It's her decision whether or not she wants to stay with us but the people of Konoha won't accept her back into their village." Tobis reaction was hard to tell because of the large mask he wore. "I believe that she'll try to live there regardless of what the elders say. They'll just end up killing her if they don't drag her out first." Hearing that, Itachis back stiffened

"They'll surely kill her before the thought of dragging her out crosses their minds. Follow her and see what her plan is Tobi. If she decides to stay, let her stay. If she wants to leave, let her leave." Tobi paced forward, making sure to keep a close distance between him and the Uchiha. "And what if I'm caught?" "Follow her anyways." Tobi nodded solemnly, departing the room without restraint.

If she chose to stay, he would still cause the turmoil to rupture within her that he loved so much.

If she chose to leave, he would just have to carry on his regular life at it was before.

Itachi jerked the curtains shut, hating the sight of the small snowflakes curl around the window sill. It reminded him too much of Hinata.

Hinata gasped for air, her frost bitten lips quivering for warmth. She held onto a large oak tree for support, finding her knees weakening on her as she tried to move onward. Her mauve eyes scanning the area in sight of a pair of massive gates.

There were none in her line of sight.

She releases a heavy breath, slipping her duffle bag from her blue shoulder. The hefty bag made itself space against the high snow. "I wonder how far Konoha is from here." She breathed out, her support failing her as she gradually felt herself slipping farther and farther into the snow.

"If you weren't in such a hurry to leave you wouldn't have forgotten your coat." Hinatas head revolved in the direction of the voice, finding Tobi just a short distance from her. "Why are you here? Did Itachi send you after me to drag me back?" He threw the bulgy copper jacket at her. "Nope. Itachi- san seemed a bit relieved that you left but I was wondering where you were going to live now that you don't want to stay with us." Once she had the bulging coat on, Hinata lifted her soaking bag out the snow. "I was just picking up a few items from my home. I'm not stupid. I know Konoha wont accept me back just because I left the Akatsukis." She began walking in the direction she thought Konoha was. Tobi followed her at a safe distance.

"So you aren't going to leave us?" He sounded so sincere, unlike the other Akatsuki members she encountered. She hesitated a brief moment, not sure of how to breach up the question. "No, Tobi?" He made a grunting sound. "D-d-does Itachi want me to leave?"

When she heard nothing from him, she began walking at a brisk pace.

Did that mean that Itachi wanted her gone just as much as Deidara?

"I don't believe he does. He was just having a hard time. The failure to capture Kyubi was what's really got to him. He's never lost a comrade besides Sasori and to almost lose Deidara today really opened his eyes." Hinata paused, letting the masked Akatsuki pass her.

Deidara life was put in harms way just trying to capture Naruto?

Was that the reason he came back empty handed and without the others?

"Deidara was in danger? Where is he?" That was the reason why it was so quiet once the rest of the Akatsukis returned. "No need to worry Hinata," That was the first time she heard him call her by her name. "He's in the care of Konan. She was quite flustered that he exerted himself greatly. But that is to be expected of a former bomber for hire." So he knew Konan also. Her stomach did summersaults as she picked up the pace. "How do you know of Pei—I mean Leaders assistant?" Tobi chuckled, his fingers butchering his dark spikes. "Konan used to fight along side of us until Leader took her under his wing. He said she had potential just like you and now look at her. She's probably withered away to nothing, waiting on Leader hand and foot." Hinata wanted to retaliate on Konans behave but truthfully she had never seen the woman. "Did she have any special jutsus like the rest of you all?" Tobis head twisted in her direction, thinking over what to say instead of just running of at the mouth like he usually did.

"She was an origami freak. I guess you could say that her jutsus relied more on her talent with origami than genjutsu and taijutsu." "Origami?" Hinata tapped her index finger against her chin, her eyes wandering up to Tobi. "Yeah, you know. She could divide her body into countless paper sheets." He stopped once they reached Konohagakures broad gates.

"Why did you stop?" "I'm an Akatsuki remember?" He laughed, actually laughed at her lack of memory. She flushed in embarrassment, turning on her heels to enter the village she hadn't entered in weeks. Glancing up to the colossal gates, she felt as if the air turned to acid killing her with every step she took.

What if someone recognized her and tried to attack her?

How would she get away without feeling socially deprived?

Pulling the collar of the bulky jacket, she hid her face beneath the material. Some villagers passed her by without a second glance. They were apparently too wrapped up in each other to notice that they passed the missing Hyuga heir. Her eyes followed heavily bundled couple even as they passed, wishing that she could huddle up close to a companion for warmth or at least for company. Focusing her eyes ahead of her again, she emptied any thoughts of returning to Konoha. No one would want to even look at her if she returned. She would be an outcast just as Naruto was.

Naruto.

She found herself paused before Naruto Uzumakis apartment complex, the swelling between her breasts deflating. He would never admire her like he once had. He would just detest her like the rest of them soon would. Tears shadowed her gaze, shuffling passing his apartment.

If he could forget about her couldn't she forget about him?

Her heart beat sped up.

She was sure the organ would break free of its cage.

The one man that made her deepest fantasies come alive didn't want to be with her. Hinata felt as though something stung her. Would he ever berate her? It seemed like he had the moment he let her get captured by the Akatsukis. She tugged the ample coat closer to her body, feeling as if she was going to fade away if she didn't hold onto something. Reaching the considerably large gates of the Hyuga compound, she cautiously pushed the iron gates apart, not to cause any squeaking noises to erupt. Upon entering the front part of the shrine, her gaze soaked in the blanket of snow covering the training ground.

Once upon a time she and Neji trained here.

She shook her head. She was only here for one reason, to gather more clothes. Making a beeline to the shrines doors, she respectively discarded her sandals. A gush of warm air from the heater made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle uncomfortably. Hinata tugged the collars back in place as a warm flush rested against her neck, making her feel even more awkward. Pacing against the tatami floor to the main hall, Hinata avoided knocking over her fathers' precious bamboo shoji floor lamp in her quest of getting in and out without getting caught. Her feet now were on smooth wooden floors as she paused before Hirashis opened door. Her head bumped against the whit washed walls, a dull thud echoing from the impact.

Hirashi was home!

She mentally told herself to calm down as she peered over the edge of the door frame, watching as her father shifted through papers. She snapped her head back as his gaze lifted.

Had he seen her?

If he did would he report her to Tsunade?

A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes closing as she thought of what to do. If she didn't pick up the pace Tobi would be very upset with her. Emitting another deep breath, she dashed across the open doorway to her room, not turning back to see if her father even caught on to her.

She was sure he had.

Yanking drawers open, she stuffed clothes into her bag. She packed the duffle bag with as much clothes as she could, also taking some kunis and shurikin since Akatsukis didn't trust her with their own weaponry. Gazing at her old room door, she brushed away the start of tears that pooled her eyes as she rushed to the window. This would be this last time inside the Hyuga compound.

Last time in Konohagakure

The last surviving member of the Hyuga clan.

Lugging the window upward, Hinata hesitated for the first time in hours. If she never came back to Konoha would that mean she would stay captive to the Akatasukis? Or would someone rescue her as a last resort?

Would Naruto care?

Her nails dug splinters into the wood, fighting off the unshed tears in her eyes. She eventually would have to annihilate the Hyuga clan whether she wanted to or not. Either way they would die by her hands or by the Akatsukis.

When that day came, then she wouldn't be welcomed through Konohas massive gates any longer.

Leaping out of the window, she dashed onward to the exiting gates.

Not only did she look back and not once did she stop. Her ties with Konoha were broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him

_Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him_

_(This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

What Do You See In Me

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Chapter4: Is death worth the sin**_

Hinata eluded herself from the Akatsukis, knowing that she wasn't ever going to be fully accepted by them or Konoha. She secluded herself from even speaking to them. Every once in a while she would ask to leave the hideaway just to drown herself even further in the sea of misery that was flaking around her. She knew that if she was on a more sociable level with them, they wouldn't torture her as much as they were now. Before she found out that they were keeping her here for eternity for not being able to lour the Kybi, she could conversant with them without feeling detached.

That feeling no longer resided within her heart.

To be exact, all feeling that she once had left her, leaving her numb and forlorn.

Being away from Konhagakure for months could do that to a person.

Hinata was bunched up against the small furnace in solitude, trying to knock off the bit of frost that invaded her room. She shrugged her shoulders, burying her face in the suave material of the electric blanket. Tomorrow would mark her third month of being cooped up in this room without coming out. Another day of hell to suffer alone. She refused to let them defuse her hope of someday being welcomed in Konoha. She knew just as well as they did that she was just thinking on the spur of the moment and not really taking it into consideration.

Konoha would never accept a traitor among their mists.

She would likely be another Sasuke Uchiha.

Or Itachi Uchiha.

Something in Hinata melted at the mere thought of the eldest and only other Uchiha she knew of. He hadn't spoken to her since he told her she could leave. It probably was for the best if she kept her distance from him. Scooting as close as possible to the heater, she closed her eyes.

If she made that wish one more time then maybe it would come true.

The wish that at least once before she died, Itachi would burst through her poorly latched door and profess his undying affection for her.

But that was wishful thinking also.

The hinges of her ashen door creaked as it was slowly being pushed open, startling her. Hinatas head snapped around to see Deidaras lone eye watching her like a hawk. His cerulean eye made a hastened sweep over the room before returning back to her shaken form. "Konan says dinners ready, bitch. I suggest you come and eat if you're hungry." His tempering tone didn't surprise her in the least bit. Everyone knew that he would annoy her to no end even when she was wallowing in her own despair,

But his tone held a little bit of concern but the anger concealed most of it.

"No thank you. Tell Konan that I'm not really hungry." Her voice husky as she directed her attention back to the snow that blanketed the outside world. He muttered something incoherent, slamming the door shut with a bit more force shut than necessary. The small decorative pictures that hung from the walls rattling from the impact.

She winced as one of the pictures fell, the glass shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Looking back, she watched as the pieces flew around, bouncing off the squeaking floorboards and into the pile of clothes that she refused to pick up. If only life were as easy as glass. Glass didn't have to worry of others affections of wants. All glass had to worry about was staying clean and someone caring enough to keep it from harms way.

With people, there was so much more than just caring.

Her pearl gaze left the shattered glass for a moment to peer up at her unlatched door. She almost didn't hear him enter, he was so reposed.

The sight of him appeased her.

Her voice exacerbated as she began to speak. "Why are you in here?! I told Deidara I wasn't hungry." Itachi disregarded her negative attitude, descending himself onto her futon. She felt stupid, watching from the floor as her strode into _her_ room and sat on _her _pitiful excuse of a bed. Her cheeks colored in embarrassing, the idea of staying warm vanishing from her mind. "Get off my bed!" She stood, the hulking blanket falling from her shoulders. His dark eyes gazed up to her in a lazy manner as she towered over him. "Didn't you hear me?!" She forgot that she only had on a very revealing night gown. "Hn." Itachi grumbled, his hands pillowing his head.

Hinatas face flustered, slapping his knee. "Get up Itachi and get the hell out of my room!" "Konan used to stay in this room, that is, when Pein found her." His voice hushed, his eyes fell to the broken picture frame. "Y-y-you knew didn't you?" "Leaders name?" He rose, sliding the picture from the glass pieces. She didn't notice it until he had the picture in his hands.

The picture was of Konan and Pein, when they were younger.

"She was an orphan. That's how Pein was physically drawn to her. He was an orphan also." He took great care in dusting the colored picture off, his gaze lingering along the edge of the photo. Hinata felt a question burning the tip of her tongue. She couldn't ever ask him though or she would have to own up to the feelings that she pushed back. "He never wanted to keep you alive. I had to coax him to let you live in order to obtain the nine-tailed fox," He finally looked up to her, his eyes cautious not to show emotion. "I made a mistake by letting you live."

Those words were like a low blow to her gut.

She felt her knees give way. "A m-mistake? Why did you fight for my life if you knew that your plan was going to fail?" She mentally told herself to stay strong. She couldn't show him how vulnerable she was to his words. "It would seem that Kyubi had strong affections for you." His eyes narrowed on her, anticipating her answer. She chose her words carefully. "You had your information mixed up. Naruto- kun never had any sort of feelings for me besides the admiring attraction to my jutsu." He wanted to laugh. To think, he actually thought that he would have to fight for her attention.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't care for her.

She would soon learn to lose her affection for him also.

"Hinata, go back by the furnace." It was more of a demand than a matter of whether she wanted to or not. So she complied to his demand without protest, bundling up under the large blanket once more (_**!? I can't help it but I like the saying "once more"!?**__)_

"Itachi, does any of the other Akatsukis know Leaders name?" Her breath came out in slow puff, her mauve eyes glancing out the small window. "No," She waited for him to finish, when he didn't she was forced to look up at him. Her cheeks flushed at the sight of Itachi kneeled before her.

How had he moved so quickly?

She hadn't even heard him get up.

"I-Itachi—"Hush," He held his finger to her lips, silencing her. "Why did you come back?"

He waited three months to finally ask her?

Hinata pushed aside his hand, freeing her lips from his touch. If only he would kiss her instead of taunting her with his fingers. "You're just asking me this?" She couldn't hold back her bottling anger much longer. Turning her back to him, she felt those obnoxious black eyes of his on her. "I thought you were upset with me for telling you to leave." "Why did you tell me to leave in the first place?!" She was force to look at him again, awaiting the pun that would most likely greet her.

Surprisingly, there wasn't any.

"I told you to leave because Pein was going to order the Akatsukis to kill you." Hinata felt her whole being melt to the floor, seeping between the cracks of the wooden boards. "He wants to kill me?" The word 'kill' burning her tongue. "But what about becoming an Akatsuki?" "It was all a decoy. An act to attract the Kyubi but it seems that he doesn't attract well to ugly Hyuga heirs."

The pun that she dreaded.

Even if it was just a pun to upset her, it still ripped her heart out to know that Naruto didn't feel the unchanging physical attraction she felt for him. Itachis gaze left her crumbling face for an instant, feeling as if he destroyed something within her that before was spreading its wings to take flight. Her pale eyes were lifeless as she diverted her gaze back to the window. "Itachi, if—if Leader orders you all to kill me, I want you to kill me." Her voice a whisper, her shivering form catching his attention "You want me to kill you?" He reached over her to turn the dial on the furnace up, his cloaked arm brushing over her covered shoulder.

"If not, I'll gladly ask Deidara to do it since he clearly hates me." "Didn't I tell you that Deidara has a soft spot for you?" He bypassed her fierce gaze as he huddled under the bulky blanket with her, loosing his cloak.

Invading her personal space.

"I thought you were misspoken." She scooted over closer to the furnace, the neon light blazing her pale cheeks. "Not misspoken, I was being very forward with you." He didn't try scooting near her, his dark eyes set on the white blanket overtaking their small hideaway. "I could tell. No wonder ladies are so forward with you." She muttered, eyeing her from the corner of her eyes. "Why thank you. I didn't know you were so interested in my women affairs." Itachi rubbed is chin, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes. "I'm not!" Hinata quickly answered her cheeks flushed. She let out a deep sigh, rubbing her hands together beneath the bulky quit. "If you really wish to end your life, why don't you end it yourself? Pein certainly wouldn't mind if we lessened the amount of people living under him already." His fingers brushed over her naked knees, making goose bumps form.

"Committing suicide wouldn't be the way I want to die." She drew her knees to her chest, trying to stop any further touching of flesh between them. "How would you like to die?" He became enticed with the way she spoke, wanting desperately to hear how she would like to be killed.

He wanted to be the one to kill her no matter what he told her earlier.

She paused briefly, shifting under his scrutiny. "I don't know; I'd like to die by the person that had strong emotions for me and could no longer stand the sight of me. Someone that loved me so much that they would feel remorse once the deed is done but would be able to move on." She shuddered as a breeze caught her by surprise. Itachi insides froze over, suddenly remembering who he was.

He could be the one to cause all this anguish and hatred for her.

Make her hate him again instead of considering him.

A light weight against his shoulder caught him off guard. Glancing down, he was a bit shocked to see Hinata Hyugas head abutting his shoulder. It almost felt good, as if they belonged that way.

"Sorry but the cold has got me a bit drowsy and I can't even hold my head up." "It's not the cold; you've gotten sick on me." His hand grasped her thigh, tugging her against his warmth. "I'm not sick Itachi!" She protested, her head lifting slightly so she could have a better view of him. "I could beg to differ. Your nose has been running for the pass two minutes." She raised abruptly, heat rising in her cheeks. Rushing to the hanging mirror, Hinata felt her face go hot. "Why didn't you tell me?!" "I found it adorable." He chuckled, covering up the emptiness he felt now that she wasn't sitting next to him. "You found it adorable! You're such a bastard!" She snatched a tissue up from the night stands' drawer, blatantly blowing her nose into it boisterously.

"That's very rude, my sunflower." Her actions prevented, hearing what he called her.

He was calling her his sunflower once again.

Did that mean they were on speaking terms again?

She finished blowing her nose, acting as if she hadn't heard what he called her. "Why the hell are you still in here for?" "I'm bored and I thought 'who's the second most boring person here besides Zetsu' and I thought 'Hinata'." She snorted, retrieving what was left of the blanket. "If I'm so boring, why don't you go find some new members so they can occupy you?" "That's exactly what Leader intended me to do but I thought that was a ridiculous plan." He sounded truly inquisitive to what she was saying. "It was just a thought; you don't have to take me seriously since I am a threat to the Akatsukis." She pushed his arm away, taking the space where it once occupied.

"A threat? Not one of us find you as any threat since you don't even plead yourself loyal enough to go back to Konoha." Hinata was silent, no longer liking their conversation. "I don't find myself wanting to go back to Konoha no matter how much you all torment me. For some odd reason, I want to stay in the presents of the notorious Akatsuki, even of you Itachi." Her gaze leveled with his, her pale cheeks flushing.

A smile touched his lips.

He leaned in, his lips a breath away from her own. For a split second she thought he was going to kiss her and she would let him if that meant he would let her stay with him.

"I usually leave that type of affect on beautiful women." Her concentration on his full lips broke. "W-what?" She heard exactly what left those beautiful lips but didn't want to believe he actually said it. Sensing her rushing anger, he quickly changed the subject. "Are you going to eat tonight or am I going to have to make you eat?" His voice held a bit of a tease but he was far from joking.

"I don't really have much of an appetite tonight." From the look in her eye he knew she was famished but never would admit it. "I want you to eat tonight. You don't have to eat at the table with the Akatsukis if you don't want to, hell you could even eat in here if you please." Was Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki organization giving her a choice?

"I-I-I don't think I'm hungry. I'll be fine, really." She directed her gaze outside once more, refusing her unexpected urges to lay her head up against his shoulder and tell him that she'd do anything he asked of her. Instead she mummified herself within the folds of her shoddy blanket. "Hinata," She tuned out his voice, acting as if it was just her alone in the packed room. "Hinata," He tried again, placing his hands firmly to the floor to push him up. She wanted to forget that he ever existed, forget his voice, his firm body pressed against her back. "Hinata," There was no escaping his voice, his lips drawn to her ear.

"What Itachi?" "Nothing, it's just the name I keep hearing over and over in my head." She grunted, pretending as if his words hadn't conjured turmoil within in the pit of her stomach.

"That's the corniest thing you could come up with? Where's the second rate banter that comes with it?" Sarcasm dripped with every word. "I guess there isn't one that I could think of fast enough." His chuckle vibrated her very core. "That make me feel a whole lot better that you couldn't ridicule me with your words more so than you already have." Her skin prickled as he rested his chin against her shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to torment my sunflower more than I already have, that wouldn't be fair." "Wouldn't be fair?" She carefully turned her head at an angle, not to bump lips with him. "I'm trying to be nice…isn't that what you people call a kind gesture?" She nodded, soon stopping as she remembered that he was close.

"What's the point of being kind to you if you don't return it?" "Kindness isn't some policy that can give and take at any given time you feel like it Itachi. People have feeling whether you want to accept them or not. We tend to throw our emotions out into the open for someone to at least take notice but people like you take it and burry it away so no one else can ever find it.." Her chest swelled, her throat tightening. "People like me have feelings too," His voice barely audible, shifting his position so his arms draped her waist.

Her heart fluttered.

"But if we let our emotion get to boisterous then our enemies would see through our attacks." "I'm talking about feelings in general." Hinata interrupted, feeling the light brush of his fingers tugging the small bow of her night gown. "Alright," She could feel the burden he was carrying through his tired voice. "To be honest, I never was really fond of anyone but Sasuke. There were times when I thought I could love my mother and father but then I'd see the rage beneath my father eyes and knew I could never love people like them. People that expected you to be the best when you were nothing more than just an amateur. He expected so much from both me and Sasuke and we could do so little to please him. It felt bittersweet living among the Uchiha clan. Everyone was so lively, carefree. No one knew of all the pain that I and Sasuke had to bear. We nearly had to kill ourselves for our father to call off training.

Mother could never control father no matter how hard she tried to convince us she could. I couldn't take any more of the hatred that dwelled a prisoner in my heart. Living among my mother, father, and younger brother brought more and more hatred in my heart. The more I thought about ending their lives, the more I wanted to proceed with the idea. The sight of my fathers' corpse excited me, the foul stench of my aunts blood made me even more aware of how elusive I became for my family. I no longer wanted to carry the burden of my whole family so I destroyed the Uchiha clan." "Do you have sudden urges like that still?" She was now well aware she had an S-ranked criminals arm around her. "No, I barely feel the need to be active in combat unless it's necessary." He nuzzled his chin against her shoulder, the few dark wisps of hair that escaped his ponytail tickling her cheek. "I-Itachi, could I ask you something?" She openly clutched his hand, grabbing his attention. "What is it?" "H-how do you feel about me?" She felt heat rise to the nape of her neck.

"What do you mean?" He sounded skeptical. She worried over her lower lip, trying to find a way to clarify what she meant. "I-I mean do you h-h-have feeling for me?" Her voice hushed over the hum of the furnace. "Feeling for you?" The question left him silent, his arms slacking its hold of her. "I-I didn't mean to ask, just—"I do." He spoke over her, no hesitation in his voice. "Y-you do?!" Her voice crack, her head swiveling as far as it could. "You don't believe me? Why would I be in here if I didn't like you?" She tried to think of all the possible reasons why he would indeed be in her room if he didn't have some sort of physical attraction to her.

Itachi tweaked her nose, soon kissing it after seeing her angered expression.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She rubbed her reddened nose, glaring daggers at him. "You were thinking too hard. Made you look cute."

Had he actually said she was cute?

Itachi pinned his bangs between his fingers, not sure of if he lost his mind or if he was losing it at this very moment. "T-thanks." She tucked a few ebony strands of hair behind her ear, one of her shy gestures.

He shook his head, finding her even more attractive once her anger subsided.

"So does this mean that you're going to eat tonight?"

_Sorry it took so long to update people, I was sick _


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him

_Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him_

_(This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

What Do You See In Me

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Chapter 5: On the edge**_

_She ran, never turning back._

_For if she turned, she might have seen the hurt in his eyes._

_If she didn't keep running she knew she would fade away to nothing just as every other person that lived there had._

_Hinata could see her breath come out before her in short puffs, her slim legs pushing her on in a direction unfamiliar to her._

_Wherever her legs took her she would go, far from the Akatsukis._

_Far from Itachi Uchiha._

_Hinata slowed down, her hands on her knees as she gasped for air._

_This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been so absorbed in what Itachi did in the privacy of his room._

_If she had left his room door shut she wouldn't have had to face all the obscene things that she hoped to never see._

_Itachi Uchiha in the arms of another woman._

_Her heart shattered as she remembered standing in the arch of his doorway, watching as made love to this mysterious woman. Her slender legs had a vice grip of his waist, her moans excelling with every thrust he complied._

_The scene made her stomach turn._

_Only twenty-four hours ago, he had her in his arms, taking full advantage of her vulnerability. The rays of light from the hall bulb caused her shadow to hover over the entwined couple, arresting Itachis attention._

_She would never forget the bleak stare he tossed her, as if she didn't matter to him._

_As if she was just a slave amongst the Akatsukis as she once had been._

_She could no longer bear the sight of him or even breathing the same air as him._

_So she fled, packing what was rightfully hers._

_Hinata continued running blinded by the fresh set of tears brimming her eyes._

_He only said that he liked her, not that he was addicted to her._

_So why was she addicted to him?_

_Their first physical contact was just yesterday but it felt like his hands were still trying to undo the bow of her night gown. _

_Those nimble, lengthy fingers caressing the skin beneath her silk gown._

_Her throat closed up, thick bile rising within it to cease her from speaking._

_If she hadn't let him hold her so passionately, she wouldn't have been so confused about her feelings for him._

_Goosebumps formed along her bare arms, the chilly air making it even harder for her to go on._

_Snow crunched beneath her boots as she tried to push herself._

_Time was slipping away and so was she._

_Her life span felt shorter as she became light-headed._

_Was she supposed to feel this way?_

_Her knees gave out, plummeting her to the snow._

_She began hyperventilating, her hair damp as she sank even further into the snow._

_Was this how kami wanted her to die?_

_She swallowed the large bile clogged in her throat, her eyes emotionless._

_Would someone find her before she died a horrible death?_

_Would Itachi look for her?_

_She felt languid; the numbness that once had her feet migrating further up._

_Itachi would most likely be happy that she took it upon herself to end her life._

_Tears built up behind her pupil less eyes, upset with her own self for making such a big deal out of nothing special._

_Itachi told her himself that he slept with women regularly._

_So why did it feel as if he were portraying her?_

_Her head throbbed as the snow melted her fever._

_Now she would die a very sick woman._

_Dark blotches impaired her gaze, making her blink a few times._

_Her vision was becoming hazy the tears fell._

_Itachi shouldn't have exempted her from the punishment just because she was a Hyuga heir._

_Just because they believed they could retrieve the nine-tailed fox by using her as bait._

_He should have burdened her with pain just because she was from the village he despised greatly._

_If she were to die this way, she was highly grateful that it wasn't by the hands of Itachi Uchiha._

_He didn't deserve to be burdened with such a heavy task._

_He hated resorting to violence._

_Her vision blurred._

_Itachi deserved to have a life were he made his own rules, not taking orders from a man he barely saw._

_Her breath came out in a slow rumble, her eyes shutting._

_Itachi deserved to be free, like a butterfly._

………………………

Itachi never moved from the place she caught him, something within him told him that if he were to move something would be broken off from everything else that he built.

His utopia,

Broken.

The rustling of sheets in the background caught his attention.

He almost forgot about the main woman that got him into this mess.

The woman was tightly covered under his sheets, her blonde mane wild and oddly unattractive to him.

Before hand, he found everything about her attractive.

Now she was just trash before him.

"Itachi- kun," Her voice coed, her violet eyes blinking innocently up to him. "Could you please come back; I'm getting cold." She tugged at his naked shoulder, her body flushed against his back." He paid no attention to her, his mind focused rather on the Hyuga who stormed out his room just hours ago.

Why did she barge into his room?

Hinata was never that defiant.

Itachis gaze flickered to the woman pressing her large breasts against his back suggestively, wishing that it were Hinata instead of her. "I need you to get your things and leave, now." His voice low as he parted from her. "Are you kidding Itachi- kun?! You're asking me to leave just because some inexperienced brat barged in while you were climaxing?!"

He ignored her violent screaming, yanking up his pants. Why had Hinata came in unannounced? She would usually knock or wait for him to let her in but lately she had been just barging in without warning.

It wasn't like he didn't approve of her visits but he just wished she hadn't done so this time.

"You're going to regret letting this night pass by Itachi- kun!" She jerked her clothes back in place, glaring callously at him over her shoulder. "This was the night I actually thought you might have changed your mind about us too." She pouted, raking her fingers through her long mane.

If her hair was black it would've reminded him of Hinata.

"Get the rest of your things, Jun. You aren't coming back" She seemed truly upset by that statement, her belonging dropping from her limp arms. "You mean this is it?" Itachi was oblivious to her tears, snatching the remainder of her clothes up and pushing her out the door.

"Yes I do and if you don't leave soon, you're going to make me do something I will regret." He dragged her along down the dimly lit corridor, his eyes pausing briefly on Hinatas closed door. "You can't make me leave Itachi- kun! What about our future together?!" She fought against his grip, ignoring the curious looks she received from the other Akatsuki members.

"We never had one Jun so would you stop your fussing our I'll cut your damn arms off." She was silent.

She was even silent once he threw her out into the blizzard.

Itachi raced back up the corridor to Hinatas closed door, bursting it open without her say so. He knew she would be upset with him but none of that mattered to him now. The hinges of her door squeaked as he pushed it aside.

The room was empty.

All the piles of clothes that hid her floor were now gone, the small duffle bag with her clothes spilling out of it was no longer in the corner. The bed was even made.

Hinata never made the bed there.

He sank to the bed, the mattress protesting under his weight.

She was gone.

Hinata Hyuga finally built up the courage to flee the Akatsuki hideaway after his alleged attempts to make her go. His head hit the pillow. Her scent still lingered there. The sweet, sweet smell of honeysuckles.

He turned on his side, the window just above his head lighting the dark room. 'She finally snapped', he though, his eyes drooping as he became more intoxicated with her scent. He hadn't known Hinata smelt this good. She was simply divine.

Something he wasn't.

If he known Hinatas reaction ahead of time, he would have never invited Jun over for a quickie.

But he didn't know that Hinata would be jealous.

The latch of the poorly hung door squeaked as the door was being pushed open. Hidan, one of the new members Itachi recently captured, entered the room. "Some woman just left the hideaway; well actually two. Do you want us to track them down so they won't tell where the Akatsukis are hiding?" Hidan was a member of the Akatsukis before but because of his foul temper, the Akatsukis no longer considered him a member until Pein formally noted that Itachi should bring him back.

_(This was before he was blown up by Shikamaru!!)_

"Just because you are an Akatsuki does not mean you can take matters into your own hands." Itachi rose from the bed, his sharigan tomeos swirling around his lone pupils. Hidan refrained himself from trash talking Itachi. "I wasn't meaning to take matters into my own hands, it's just that those bi—"Hinata is not a bitch!" Itachi found himself having a tight grasp of the bed sheets, trying to calm his nerves.

Hidan gritted his teeth, wanting to lash out at the elder Uchiha for disrespecting him.

"You're fond of this woman, are you not?" Hidans violet eyes held a sly gleam, knowing he had the upper hand.

"How foolish would I be if I had any type of affection for a prisoner?" He rose soon passing the seething Hidan, not wanting the conversation to go on any longer. "Damn it Itachi answer the question!" He called after him, his grey hair coming out of place and his violet eyes ablaze.

Itachi ignored him completely, his mind on how he would convince Hinata to come back.

……………………

Hinata stirred, feeling unbearable beneath the heat hovering her. She blinks a few times, trying to get adjusted to her new surroundings.

'This isn't where I was before I …' The young heir paused from her thoughts as a light banging of pots arrested her attention. She froze, her fingers feeling numb beneath the small bed cot. How did she get here?

Who brought her?

The banging grew louder as a voice began swearing. The voice belongs to a male. Hinata felt even more nervous, now knowing that she was in a mans house alone. A slight breeze passed over her, making her tug at the blanket covering her for warmth.

She was naked.

Without knowing, she let out a piercing shrill that echoed throughout the small hut. The banging of pots in the distance ceased. Footsteps were making there way down the small hall, making her even more on her edge.

"Oh, you're awake." Her head whipped in the direction of the voice, clutching the wool blanket to her bare breasts. She wasn't embarrassed because he was a male. She was embarrassed because he was a gorgeous male. He stood at the end of the hall a silver pot and a skillet in each hand. She felt her heart beating constantly against her ribcage as his forest eyes fell on her.

"Y-y-yes I'm up now." Her cheeks were as red as his hair. "Sorry for waking you, I was just trying to make some tea," He glanced down shamefully at the pots in his hand. "Or something along that matter." She found his discomfort rather cute. "How did you find me?" "It was pretty difficult trying to find you since you were buried beneath the snow; I don't know how deep but I had to dig for a while." Hinata felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Why had he dug for so long just to save her, a stranger?

"I-I-I hadn't caught what your name was." "Oh, shit," He held a hand over his reddened face. "I'm Daichi. I normally don't forget to introduce myself but I guess I was so caught up in trying to keep you warm. I don't even know your name."

"It's Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." She thought about sticking out her hand to greet him but the thought soon left her as she remembered she needed that hand to keep the blanket up.

"D-Daichi, where are my clothes?" He looked perplexed, moving from the hall and towards her.

"Your clothes," he scratched his head as he thought. "Your clothes! Yeah, I placed them on the furnace so that they could dry. If I had let you stay in those soaked clothes you would've gotten sick." "T-t-thank you for your kindness, I don't know exactly how I'm going to repay you for it but I'll find out." She ran her slender fingers through her soaked locks, sighing dreadfully as water droplets hit the bed cot.

"I'm sorry," She sneezed, her face flushing from the heat of the furnace. "Damn it, you're sick." He swore, setting himself before her, his green eyes showering concern. "Never mind me Daichi, I'm fine." A fit of coughs seized her chest as she turned from him. "No you aren't alright Hinata, you need to rest here."

"I can't rest here; you see, someone is going to come after me and he won't stop at nothing to take me with him." The light that once consumed Daichis lively eyes vanished at the sound of another man taking Hinata from him. "W-what do you mean 'he'?"

"I mean that if I stay in one place for too long that he will find me and take me back to that terrible place that he held me captive." She didn't know why she was telling Daichi this for he probably could do nothing to protect her.

"Why is this man after you?" "He wants something that he thinks I can bring to him so I'm basically bait for the real person he is after." That light returned.

So no other man was really after Hinata.

"Now that you're free from this demon man you can go back home right?" "Not exactly."

Daichi didn't look away, a thin scarlet brow rising in question. "Well, the village of Konohagakure is my…my home," Her mauve eyes drifted from his, becoming discomfort with what she was going to tell him. "I-Itachi kidnapped me hoping that if he used me as bait, the nine-tailed fox would come in search of me." "Itachi?" his voice low, his eyes piercing her skull.

Her palms felt damp against the thin sheets of the bed cot.

How was she supposed to tell this simple man that she had feelings for the Konohagakure demon that captured her?

"He is the man that wants to hold me captive until Naruto- kun comes." Daichi said nothing, his lips spread into a thin line, his hands becoming tight fists against his knees. Why had he become remorse for a complete stranger?

A completely beautiful stranger.

He clutched the material of his pants tighter, rendering himself from reaching out to her. "So this Itachi guy is after you because you can get him something that he wants?" Hinata nodded absently, bringing her gaze to meet his. "That's the reason why I can't stay here because if I do, I'll be putting you in danger. I can't do that to someone that to someone that dug my frozen body from under a pile of snow."

Daichi laughed a thick, deep throated laugh that made her insides tingle. "I appreciate you giving me gratitude but it's not necessary." He rose, reaching for the pots that he set aside.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Hinata hesitated, not accustomed to people asking her what she wanted.

Only Itachi asked her what she wanted and now this stranger was also.

"I'll just have some tea please." Her eyes drooped momentarily.

"Maybe it would be better if you had some more rest before drinking." Daichi suggested, soon disappearing down the hall.

Her eyelids grew heavy with sleep as she watched him leave. Itachi would be hot on her trail in no time if she stayed here any longer.

Maybe, just maybe, she wanted Itachi to find her and to fuss at her as he always had. Hinata rose to her feet, trying to untangle the unbearable blanket from around her. If she didn't leave Daichi, she would soon regret meeting him. She didn't want to burden him even more than she happened to be now.

She approached the furnace cautiously, not to draw too much attention to herself. If she left without telling Daichi, he wouldn't have to worry for Itachi and the other Akatsukis. The blanket pooled at her feet as she quickly threw on her clothes from the day before.

Had she really stayed a whole night form the Akatsukis?

The thought crossed her mind once as she gathered her damp duffle bag and slipped into her scandals. The floor creaked beneath her weight, making her freeze in place. 'Damn!' She mentally cursed her odd luck, rushing over the floor boards. As she stood at the opened front door Hinata snatched a coat from the coat rack, almost knocking the course wooden pole over.

Maybe the guilt of soon leaving Daichi so soon ate at her conscience.

She steadied the coat rack then stepping out the door without a second glance. She briskly walked through the snow covered path, leaving the man who saved her behind, cursing and the sound of pots banging in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him_

_(This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

What Do You See In Me

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Chapter 6: How do I live on?_

Blood.

Her eyes adjusted to the bleeding corpses that greeted her as she entered the gates of Konohagakure. Her body shook from the unexpected shock, her fingers digging into the strap of her duffle bag. The lifeless corpse eyes were widened, pleading in its deathly state to revive him. Hinatas breath caught in her chest, deeply wanting to find a way to revive the man who died.

She wanted to revive all the fallen corpses.

Instead, she stood there, motionless, her pupils dilated.

Thirty-five.

Thirty-five dead bodies.

At least twenty-five of them had their eyes open, begging for her to bring them back.

Tears brimming the corner of her eyes, her bag making a dull thud against the dusty road.

Who had done such an awful thing to Konohas villagers? To her trusted family?

She struggled to move her feet, her hands clutching her chest as she passed a descended villager.

She gulped loudly, seeming as if she were the only person alive at that moment. Her bag forgotten, she dashed down the road, her indigo sandals smashing against the departed members hands. She blindly passed the ramen shop her dear Naruto- kun loved, her hand cupped over her mouth to block out her sobs.

Was he still alive?

Her head pounded as she tried not to think about someone ending her Naruto- kun's life so easily. A blood curling scream arrested her attention, making her recoil. Her hands began to tremor as her feet sunk further into the snow. The screaming didn't stop even as she paused.

The one who caused all these deaths was still present.

Bile rose in her throat as whoever was screaming began to beg for their life. Their worthless, petty life that the person would most likely not spare.

"…p-please spare me Itachi- sama."

"Tell me, lowly villager, where are you hiding Kyubi?"

"I-I-I don't know… I don't know." His sobbing was evident from his quavering voice. Hinata felt her core freeze over.

Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha was here.

She sucked in much needed air as she closed her eyes. How did he know she would come here? Had he done all this damage to the fire nation? She took a step forward, a twig snapping beneath her foot. She swore loudly, knowing that Itachi heard it. Hell, he could've probably felt her charka once she entered Konoha.

Her knees wobbled as she tried to turn.

"Hey bitch!" That voice. Her legs gave way as she crumbled to the ground. Deidara. The only other Akatsuki member she dreaded seeing. His footsteps echoed through her ears, he was purposely taking his time. "Damn bitch, you pale, paler than normal. Are you alright?" He was crouched before her, his lone blue watching her like a hound. "I'm fine!" She turned from him, her arms wrapped protectively around her torso. Why had he come?! Would he inform Itachi of her arrival? Would Itachi even care?

Deidara ignored her attitude, his lone eye focused on the rather large coat falling off her shoulders and the distinct male smell consuming her. "Whose jacket you got on?" Jealousy owned his voice but he tried to conceal it with a nonchalant shrug. "It's none of your concern. Just leave me alone." She rose but his hand grasped the tail of the bulking coat. "You still own the Akatsuki, you bitch. We took your ass in when this damned village wouldn't accept you and this is the thanks we get? You think that you can just leave whenever you damn well feel like it." His grip tightened, his visible brow quivering. Hinata knew that as a sign of his all-too-familiar ranting.

"I can leave whenever I want to! You or any other member of the Akatsukis does not own me!" She jerked from him, stumbling back as he released her. "You'll die out there without a home. You're just as much of a failure as the rest of us." His voice low, his menacing gaze never parting hers. "Shut up baka!" She tuned him out, dashing in the other direction. Maybe he was right. She did leave the fire nation for a gang of mass killers.

Her heart was just as cold as theirs were.

Her words just as bitter.

Her hand cupped her mouth to drown out her wailing, her cheeks flushing. She was just like them. Even though she hadn't killed anyone like they have, the villagers suffered terribly because of her actions.

Because of her jealous heart.

Her foot tripped over a dead body, forcing her to the ground. She screamed out, her ankle twisting from the surprising impact. Her foot was jammed beneath the small body of Moegi. Hinata felt her pulse quicken. Wasn't that the little girl who meshed herself with Konohamaru? She yanked her foot to no avail, more tears leaking. It was her fault that this precious girl died. She might as well just claim that she ended the girls' life herself instead of blaming it on the Akatsukis.

Deidara was right.

She was an Akatsuki.

Her hair formed a cover for her from the gruesome scene surrounding her. If they killed her for defying them, would they throw her here with the other sea of dead bodies? Or would they burn her body? Her body shook, feeling dirty with all these corpses around her. Slow, calculated footsteps echoed though her ear.

"Why did you flee the Akatsuki hideaway?" His deep voice held nothing, no remorse, no pity. From the sheet of dark hair she could make out the form of Itachi Uchiha. Dark liquid spilled from the open cut on his lip, more blood crusting the side of his face.

"I don't have to explain my reasons for leaving." Her words muffled against the dusty ground.

"_How do you feel about me Itachi?" Itachi looked perplexed, his chin digging into her shoulder. "How do I feel about you?" He repeated the question, feeling her tense up beneath him. His silence agitated her, feeling his grip on her waist loosen some. "N-never mind Itachi. I was out of line asking t..."_

"_I do." He interrupted her, his hold tightening._

_(This is like where he's thinking back to when she asked his opinion of her.) _

"Come back to the Akatsukis." I was a demand rather than a question of whether she wanted to or not. Her head twisted in his direction, her lifeless grey eyes leveling with his crimson eyes. Her lips were quaking as they began to darken in color. His eyes narrowed in realization as she wrapped her arms around her torso, her face flushed as she coughed.

Pain shot through her skull as her head hit the boney hand of a corpse.

His sunflower was sick.

"I don't want to go back! I wanted to go back to Konoha regardless of if they treated me like shit or not. I just wanted to see my family again but no," Her pooled with unshed tears, her gaze never leaving his. "_You _wouldn't let me. I had to sit around your hideaway like I was your fucking slave! Not once did you ever tell me I could go home."

Her body shook as the cool breeze blew over her, her gaze piercing his. Itachi stood there, his eyes glowering.

He envied her.

She could be free to let her emotions loose without anyone contradicting her.

He drew a kuni from his back pouch, twirling on his index finger.

She had people that loved her even when she fucked up.

She had a family.

Something he never had even when the Uchihas were living.

Killing was his only friend.

He crouched down before her, the kuni pointed to the nape of her neck.

Killing got him through the night if whores didn't.

"You are home now and nothings stopping you from seeing the rest of the Hyugas." "W-why?" Her voice low, her hair shielding her face from him. "Why what?" He knew what she wanted to know but couldn't bring himself to explain his reason.

"Why did you lie to me?"

She awaited his reply, her darkened eyes watching his movements from the shade of her hair. He was silent, crouching down before her. She felt his presence as if it was a magnet, drawing her further and further into him. She chewed on her lower lip, feeling his heavy hand hover her back.

"You're stuck." His soft voice registered once she felt his cold fingertips gripping her ankle. She attempted to ignore the bolts of electricity that radiated from his touch, squirming against his prying fingers.

"Stop," She paused briefly, what she wanted to say tapping on the edge of her tongue. "Don't you want me to help you out?" She heard the questioning tone as his grip slackened some. "Of course I do but that little girl…" Hinata pushed aside the hair covering her face, her blank stare pointing him in the direction of Moegi. Itachis sullen gaze followed hers, his brow rising in question.

"What about her? She's dead."

Those words woke something up inside her that died long ago.

Was she dead also?

Hinata leaned onto her elbows, craning her neck to get a good glimpse of Itachis face. Those dark eyes bored into her soul, frightening her at how much they affected her. She couldn't pull her eyes away from those intimidating dark eyes that captivated her. "Y-you killed her..." Her voice came out slow, a bit too slow for her to even comprehend. Her lavender eyes blinked, breaking the tight grasp he had on her soul.

"You killed her." She repeated with more confidence, her lips tugging downward. His eyes flickered. For a moment, she thought she saw grief in their depths. She tossed that thought aside as his lips formed a scowl, his hand having a vice grip on her ankle.

"She got in the way; the only way to move her was to kill her." His light tugs against her limp ankle left her immobile. "You had a choice, either you spare her and go for your real target or just massacre the leaf village!" The pit of her gut felt like magma ready to overturn. "It was an assignment I had to fulfill. In the process, I was searching for you." Her cheeks flushed; her face turning from him as he worked her foot from under the lifeless body. "S-s-searching for me?" Her fingers drummed against the dusty square that didn't have a corpse hand infesting its territory.

His fingers paused against her milky flesh, his eyes wondering to the perfectly sculptured arch of her back. "I didn't mean for you to see what I did with Jun."

So that was the mystery woman's name.

"I shouldn't have gone into your room without your approval. I should have known you had a private life beyond the Akatsukis. That you entertain women that you find attractive." He didn't respond, his nimble fingers jerking her foot free. She scrambled to her feet, avoiding any further contact with him. "Are you coming back with us?" He suddenly questioned, standing to his feet. She stopped in mid-turn, her breath coming out in short puffs. The wide sleeves of the coat she wore reminding her of the man that saved her life.

"I can't." She didn't bother to elaborate further on the matter as she fully turned and dashed off in the direction of Konohas massive gates.

Itachi watched her leave just as he had the first time, his feet planted firmly into the ground. "Did you tell her that she didn't have a choice of whether or not she wanted to return to the Akatsuki?" Deidara returned from his escapade of finding any survivors, blood drenching his blond mane.

"No." He silently answered, his dark eyes shifting to his sharigan. Deidara snorted, crossing his arms over his ripped cloak. "I don't know why you're so remorse over that Hyuga bitch Itachi- san, un! She's just as much of a good fuck as those other whores you slept with." That triggered something swelling within him, activating Tsukuyomi, a specialized eye-technique of the sharigan. Deidaras body convulsed, his shaken hands clenching his arms. It felt as if a thousand swords had been impaled into his heart, his vision becoming impaired.

Itachi became the devil himself before Deidaras eyes, frightening him into unconsciousness.

The elder and only other surviving Uchiha gazed on as his comrade fall to his knees, deactivating the sharigan altogether.

"Tell the others I'm going after the Hyuga." He spoke to no one in particular, stalking off in the direction that he saw Hinata rush off in. His dark gaze held nothing, his fast strides indicating that he wanted to quickly get this new task over with.

……………………………..

Hinata tripped over a tree root shrouding out the dirt, stumbling to get her footing straight. Her duffle bag dangling from her shoulders, she tried to remember where Daichis house was located. She paused to catch her breath, her eyes darting from left to right. The snow hadn't caught up to Konoha yet but wasn't far from it, Hinata noted as she felt the snowflakes sizzle against her sweating skin. If she want mistaken, she was sure Itachi would come after her if Deidara didn't.

Her heart berated against her chest, startling her.

If Itachi did catch up to her, would he kill her for defying him?

_Sorry about uploading this chapter soo late but I was on punishment for a loooong time and finally got off like two days ago. _

_Thanks for the reviews!!_

_XxAnimexCookiexX _


	7. Chapter 7

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Summary: Even when she hated him most she couldn't stay away from him_

_(This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

What Do You See In Me

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Chapter seven: Thanks for nothing_

_Cold fingers dug into her wrist, inflicting more pain than she hoped for._

_Her mauve eyes gazed fearfully into the dark scarlet eyes of the man she had been running from for days, her heart swelling up like a balloon. His gaze held anger that she never before witnessed until this very moment. _

_Would he end her life?_

_Would he spare her?_

_Her knees buckled beneath her, startled as his hands cupped her elbows to steady her. She felt those same heavy hands grasping her elbows a bit too tight, her upper arms reddening under the pressure of his fingers. Those menacing crimson eyes never left her, a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth as he inflicted more pain upon her._

_Her punishment for abandoning him._

_His masquerade from reality._

_She whimpered as his short nails drew blood, her head drooping from the oncoming fatigue. _

_Was this pain real?_

_Her confused gaze landed on the bite marks from his nails, the pain not registering in her mind any more._

_Wasn't this supposed to hurt?_

_Itachis face became a blur as her vision clouded. Wasn't this supposed to be her demise? The world behind her was swallowed up by darkness, leaving just her._

_Where did Itachi go?_

_Her fingers trace the small marks along her arm, surprised that they didn't cause her pain._

_Was she already dead?_

_Did he take her life in one quick thrust or had Kami finally answered her prayers?_

_She felt dizzy; grasping her head with both hands she tried to steady her vision. Her insides were on fire, along with the rest of her body. _

……………………………_.. _

Hinata coughed and sputtered as too much air filled her lungs, her eyes widening.

Had she been dreaming the entire time?

She steadied her beating heart as she lent up. Her eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, her blank eyes soaking in the all-too-familiar ashen walls that surrounded her.

The shattered glass fragments that covered a portion of the floor caught her attention.

This room.

It was her room that the Akatsuki let her accommodate.

But how did she get here?

Her silent question was answered as her gaze landed on the man lying in her bed. His tired onyx eyes watched her every movement, his body lie ridged against the stiff mattress. Dark wisps of hair went into his face as he turned his head in her direction.

How long had she been here?

"One day." His voice held wryness in its depth, his eyes briefly closing. Why did Itachi bring her back? Hadn't she told him that she didn't want to return to their hideaway? Her blank stare basked in his silent beauty. She was almost tempted to touch his glorious jaw line.

"Why did you bring me back?" Her voice husky from not using, her throat dry. Those dark eyes opened, watching her as if she were his prey. "I had my reasons for returning you to our hideaway. Konohagakure is no longer your home; you said so yourself." He yawned, his fingers raking through his hair.

She found his actions simply adorable.

"Konohagakure is no longer alive. The fire nation is dead." Her deadpan voice went unnoticed to him as he rose to his elbows. "Well that maybe true but you technically have no where else to go." Her eyes flickered, her body jumping slightly. The impact of his truthful words ripped her heart apart.

Did she actually have no where to go?

The image of the mystery woman's slender legs wrapped tightly around Itachis torso flashed before her eyes before she quickly dispersed it.

Was he still seeing her?

Her groans were still present in Hinatas mind as her gaze sized up the Uchiha lying in her bed.

By the loud groans and pleasure filled moans that escaped the woman's lips, Itachi must have sexed her up right.

That intrigued her more so than she wanted to admit.

She found herself gazing intently at the part in his pants where his groin was located.

Did he get hard watching that mystery woman?

She blinked, forcing her head in the other direction. Itachi didn't miss her dead on stare, smirking triumphantly. Was the cold-hearted Hinata Hyuga turned on? His gaze lingered along her flushed cheeks, finding her shyness cute.

"How long am I going to stay here?" Her fingers toyed with the cufflinks of the over-sized coat. Daichis coat. She smacked her hand against her forehead, a red mark soon appearing afterwards. How could she forget her plan to flee to Daichi once more? He was her solstice, her rescuer.

"Whose jacket is that?" He was slouched on the edge of the small bed, his head between his knees as his hands clutched the back of his head. "No ones." She found herself saying, detecting a hint of jealousy in his tone. She forced herself to her feet, her knees wobbling beneath her. His shoulders slumped even further, a sign of his oncoming rage.

She anticipated his silent fury, his eyes glistening in rage as he degraded her.

But there wasn't any.

Instead, his head rose from his lap, his eyes blank. "Is it that man who you ran away from the Akatsukis for?" Hinata said nothing, her feet planted firmly to the ground. "Is it?" He persisted, his hands cupped over his ears as if he didn't want to hear her answer.

She jumped visibly at his demanding tone, shrouding away in fear. "Y-yes…yes it is." Her voice shook but she held her ground as he rose to his feet. He stood before her, those taunting dark eyes leveling with hers, his lips forming a scowl. "Get rid of it." He sneered, his fingers reaching for the collar of the coat. Instinctively Hinata slapped away his hand, earning a shocked expression from him. "No! The man who I received this coat from saved my life! I can't get rid of it just because you want me to!" She jerked the collars of the coat up, hiding her face behind them.

Itachis gaze narrowed, enraged by her boldness.

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to punish her for her actions.

He praised them instead.

His hands rested above own, his eyes holding an emotion that she could not indicate. "He saved you?" Jealousy; that was the emotion she detected, feeling tendrils of goose bumps shoot up her arm. She forced her gaze to stay to the floorboards, her cheeks heating up as his fingers curled around her hands. "Y-yes, he dug me out from under a pile of snow. I would've died if Daichi hadn't been there." His name slipped from her lips, enhancing his anger.

She winced from the pain of his fingers, just like in her dream, or rather nightmare.

"I-I-Itachi, you're hurting me." She could barely get the words out, prying his boring fingers from her skin. His dark eyes held that animalistic rage that she only saw when he was highly upset.

This was hardly ever.

"This man, Daichi, did he touch you?" He gritted out, releasing her hands. She dropped her hands to her sides, feeling her energy drain from her. "No. He had no reason to." Her eyes darkened.

Itachi would never change.

He would always be that same, emotionless man that she met when he first captured her.

His brows knitted together, backing onto the small bed. She decided against trying to figure out his attitude, briskly making her way to the poorly latched door.

"Hinata," She kept moving, feeling as if she were running a marathon.

"Hinata." He tried again, pulling his hands from his face. She didn't stop for if she were to stop, she would've succumbed to his pleas. "Please stop." Her feet halted their fast pace, her head lowering. She refused to turn to him. "Could you come and sit next to me?" The question sounded foreign to her as she felt herself turning against her own will.

Her slow strides indicated that she was a bit uncomfortable as she paced to the bed, plopping down a few inches from him.

"Could you please take off that coat?" His gaze didn't move from the small peep hole in the wall, his hands dangling from his knees. Hinata watched her own hands in amazement as she peeled out of the over-sized coat, feeling the rush of the room temperature envelope her.

"Thanks." His turned his head in her direction, a small smile lingering his lips. Hinatas eyes drank in his beautiful smile. "Why didn't you tell me about that woman?" Her eyes averted his and moved to the peep hole that he was once gazing into. He said nothing for like an eternity, his fingers drumming against his kneecaps.

"She was just some woman that I slept with in the past." Was his only answer, his eyes dancing over her.

Did he love her?

Was he still sleeping with her?

Did they have a fatal attraction?

Those questions jumbled over in her head as she rubbed her hands over her cold shoulders, her grey eyes lowering. A weak 'ooh' escaped her tightly pressed lips, her hair shadowing her face from him. Noticing her shivering state, he draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her up against his warmth. "She means nothing to me." He whispered against the shell of her ear, exciting her.

She cautiously embraced him, her arms enfolding his torso as her cheek caressed his shoulder.

That was the only thing she needed to hear.

His chin rested atop of her head, his hand grazing the sculptured arch of her back. "Hinata?"

"Hmm?" She closed her eyes, taking his sweaty scent, finding it pleasant. "Could I return to calling you my sunflower?" He felt her shift beneath his arm, her chin resting upon his breast plate. Her smile relieved him.

"If only I can call you Tachi- baka." His lips pulled downward in a pout, her smile widening. "Why would you want to call me that Hinata?" She nuzzled her chin against him. "That's how I think of you." He returned her gesture, his hair tickling her ear. "Well I think of you as my sunflower and only mine." Her eyes gazed on curiously as to what he meant by 'only his'.

But before she could ask him to elaborate any further on the matter, he drew his head down to hers, his lips capturing hers. Hinata felt bile gravitate to her throat, clogging her air. His lips were soft as pillows.

His teeth tugged at her lower lip as she clung onto him for dear life. His hands cupped the back of her head as her hair spilled over his fingers. A dam was breaking within her. She pushed him away, her tiny fist grasping his fish-net shirt tightly.

Her swollen red lips taunted him.

He wanted to taste more of her.

Itachi licked his lips, her taste still lingering along his lips. She tasted exactly how he imagined she would taste, sweet with a bit of a bitter tang.

"Hinata, I want you."

_I didn't want this chapter to be so long since this story is kind of winding down and I didn't want it to go on forever._

_Thanks for the reviews!!_

_XxAnimexCookiexX _


	8. Chapter 8

…………………………………………………………………………………………

What Do You See In Me

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

(I think this is going to be the last chapter since it is like a teen rating and I can't go overboard and describe their hot wild sex)

Chapter eight: when does it end?

Just like that, her fortress was destroyed.

How could three simple words crumple the walls blockading her beating heart?

_I want you._

Hinata shuddered as her gaze averted from his. How could such emotions flood her mind from such a crude man like Itachi Uchiha? He ripped her heart from its prison, setting it free. She felt bare, her fingers numb. Was he just toying with her?

He told her that the woman he was formally sleeping with meant nothing to him, yes, but could he possibly be lying to her? Her lavender eyes held nothing, her arms self-consciously wrapping themselves around her torso. Why would he toy with her emotions? Didn't he know she was an emotional wreck without his help? Her gaze met his dead on stare, nothing hitting her.

His eyes were just as cold as her own.

Like a mirror.

"Get out." Her voice quiet, her lips twisting into a scowl. His taste still lingered along her lips, sickening her. He didn't want her. He wanted what was in her pants. "Hinata?" His eyes didn't shift from that blank stare, his body language giving away his confusion. "I want you to leave." She rose from the bed, yanking the door open. The hinges broke off, clinking to the floorboards. She would worry about that later. Right now, all she wanted was for the unwanted Uchiha to leave her presence.

He rose to his feet, his hands crammed into his pockets. Standing close to him, she noted their height difference. She was at least a head shorter than him. She shook her head at the crude thought, standing aside to let him exit. He walked up to the door, stopping before her. His breath warm against her pale flesh. She looked up to him, finding his dark eyes even more intimidating up close.

"I don't want to leave." Was his only reply, his lips grazing her chilled cheek, igniting a spark within her that only Naruto once ignited. Her lips parted slightly, wanting to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. If he didn't leave soon, her hormones would most likely take over.

His nose nuzzled the crock of her neck, her grasp of the doorknob tightening. "L-leave Itachi." She managed to say in between gasps, her other hand pushing into his chest lightly. "No." He muttered defiantly into her neck, his fingers cascading down her arms. Something jolted in her, making her whole body contract beneath his touch.

Her fingers curled beneath the thin material of his fishnet shirt, his tanned flesh warming her. "P-P-please leave." She wanted him out of her room so she could think clearly, yet, she didn't want to let go of him. "God you're beautiful." He mumbled, placing open mouthed kisses along her collar bone.

"N-no." Hinata uttered, her grip loosening some. His hands grasped her waist firmly so she wouldn't leave him, his lips ravishing her neck. She whimpered, her cheeks flushing as her hands pushed against him. "I-I want…y-you to stop." She pushed against him with all her might, finally knocking him against the doorframe. "Hinata?" He groaned from the pain that zipped up his back, his eyes briefly flickering in rage.

"You don't want me! You never have! I hate you!" Her fists pounded his chest as tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Why did he lie to her?

Didn't he know she loved him?

"I hate you so much Tachi-baka!" She sobbed over and over again, her ranting soon tiring out as she lay limply against him. His eyes downcast over her, something within his rib cage beginning to swell.

Did she truly mean that?

Did she really hate him?

He blinked, trying to control his emotions. Why couldn't he reserve his emotions as he always had? What was so different about Hinata Hyuga?

His arms embraced her, drawing her securely against him. "Do you really Hinata?" He coed against her ear. He soon rested his head atop of her head once he didn't receive an answer.

"No." She mumbled into his shirt, startling him.

Was she answering his question?

"You don't hate me?" He craned his neck to see her face, his guilt lessening once he saw she wasn't crying anymore. She shook her head, her tears staining his shirt. He couldn't have cared less at that moment.

This sunflower didn't hate him.

_His_ sunflower didn't hate him.

Her chin lifted, their foreheads touching. "Hinata… I have to tell you something."

………………………

Hinata ignored Deidaras protests as she rushed down the slick steps to the dungeon. "Where the fuck do you think you're going bitch, un?!" His lone blue eye ablaze as he followed her down the long stairwell to the cells. His cloak shadowing him like a cape, his dark sandals slashing the small puddles caused from the drains they failed to repair.

Her Naruto-kun was down here.

They lied to her.

Itachi lied to her. Again.

"I am going to see my Naruto-kun." He clutched her upper arm, dragging her back against him. "Who told you that _he_ was down here?" His breath scorching her already flaming cheeks. "No one told me; now let go!" She jerked her arm out of his grip, her eyes glaring a hole into his skull.

"Was it Tobi?" He paced the paved ground, his slender fingers caught up in his blonde mane. "Or did Konan tell you?" He tried again, his arms crossing over his chest. She ignored his wild behavior, cautiously walking down the corridor of cells.

Her fingers ran over the plate number of each cell, tears brimming her eyes at the thought of sweet Naruto-kun locked away in this cursed cell.

Her feet halted as she reached cell number twenty.

Naruto's cell.

Nothing came. She stood before his cell, waiting for the emotions to overwhelm her. But none came. All her tears were gone, leaving her empty. Wasn't she supposed to be deeply in distress now that she knew Naruto was alive and could not save him? She oddly felt nothing. Not even a tingle of worriment.

Just emptiness where her heart once belonged.

Her heart was ripped out ages ago when the Akatsuki first rendered her helpless. They stomped on the dried up organ, leaving it to rot.

But Itachi picked it back up out of pity or doubt, none of which she knew.

Hinata Hyuga didn't deserve to see her first love, Naruto-kun.

Her hand dropped limply to her side as she turned back in the direction Deidara was pacing. "Ya done now bitch?" His pacing would've worn out the floor if he hadn't stopped to glower at her. "Its none of your concern if I am finished or not." She paced him, her eyes blank as she held her head up high. "Hey bitch, un!" He called out to her as he rushed to catch up with her fast strides. "Stop calling me a bitch, un." She mocked him, holding onto the wall as she climbed back up the steps. "Don't mock me, Hinata un!" He seethed, rushing up the steps after her.

Her confident stride faltered, trying to clarify what he called her.

"Did you call me by my name?" She registered what he called her, a smile fondling her lips. "Sure I did, un since you want to be a bitch and mock me." He stood a step below the entrance, his gaze leveling with hers.

Her smile widened, finding his witty remarks funny. "What's so funny?" She shook her head, turning to enter the Akatsuki hideaway.

This was her home now.

Nothing could change that now. She just had to accept that. As Hinata walked down the familiar corridor to the elder Uchihas room, the light that illuminated her grey eyes didn't flicker. Besides Naruto, Itachi was the only other person who could make her heart stop then start back up all over again.

Instead of denying her undying affection for him, she came to accept it. She loved his crude manner and his alleged attempts to control her. He thrived of her pain and she thrived off his. She couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without her.

Wasn't that the way love was supposed to work?

Having hatred for the person even when you swore you loved them?

She didn't hesitate to open the poorly latched door, welcoming the darkness that greeted her. Her eyes danced over the form lying in the bed, a pillow latched over his head. "Close that damn door, too much light." He groaned, throwing another pillow over his head. Yes, this was the same Itachi that forced her to the ground as he slaughtered the village of Konoha.

She giggled, silently shutting the door behind her as she tip toed to the edge of the bed. The pitter patter of her bare feet made him shift. "Why the hell do you have to walk so hard?" He moaned out, pulling the pillows from over his head to observe what she was doing. "I didn't think I was making that much noise."

Somehow, after he returned her to the Akatsuki he developed the cold that she denied having, making him even cruder than he already was.

She tapped her knees against the edge of the bed where his arm hung limply, upsetting him even further. "Cant you find something more interesting to do than try to keep me awake? I very tired if you haven't noticed." He buried his face into a pillow, cutting of his air supply. "I couldn't do it." She settled down on the edge, her lower back pressed up against his torso. "Couldn't do what?" He mumbled into the pillow, his face turned in her direction.

"I couldn't bring myself to inside Naruto-kuns cell. I couldn't even make myself cry." Itachi sighed heavily into the pillow before lifting his face. "It isn't like the Akatsuki are going to kill him any time soon. We have to find a way to control the red chakra, and then we'll extract the Kyubi." He tugged her legs onto the bed, making her lie down next to him.

"So killing Naruto-kun was an option." Her voice quavered as his arm was thrown over her middle.

"We are feeding him and letting him bathe regularly but we would not let him see you." His dazed, half-lidded eyes watched her silently. "Why not?" "It would raise his hopes." Was his only answer, his lips grazing her shoulder.

"You didn't want to lose me again?"

"No." His arm tightened over her stomach, bringing her against him. "What does this mean? Will I be able to w-watch you execute Naruto-kun?"

"No."

She slumped against him, her eyes focused on him once more. "Would you not end his life if I begged you?" Itachi groaned against her flesh, she could feel his heated forehead against her cold cheek. "I would, but then I would have to face the consequences from Pein for my defying actions." A smile tugged the corners of her mouth, happy that he would abort ending Naruto-kuns life if he didn't have to answer to Pein.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" He grounded out, his dark eyes trying to stay open. "If only you'll walk with my to the Hyuga's gravesite when you wake." His lips formed a pout as he began sulking.

"Hinata, sunflower, didn't I tell you already that I don't feel well?" She nodded, turning her body to face his so his hand dangled off her hip.

"I don't think that will be I wise decision. At least not today." After finding the fire nation in ruins, she stumbled upon the Hyuga house hold as she tried to flee the Akatsukis. Itachi promised from then on to visit the grave of her lost clan in an attempt to makeup for his mistake.

"You promised me you would." "That was before I became sick." His eyes slipped shut, pulling her against his lean frame. "But you aren't too sick to lie in bed with me." She protested, her small hands pressed to his chest. "This is different. I like doing this." His lips covered her own, surprising her. His tongue tapped against her unmoving lips, silently asking for entrance. Time stopped as it always had every time his lips touched her.

Was she being selfish if she accepted?

Would that put an awkward hold on whatever they had?

She didn't bother questioning it any further as she responded to his kiss, her mouth moving against his own. Her hand clutched the hand dangling from her hip, her fingers curling around it as her tongue plunged inside his mouth. Just the mere heat radiating from him sent chills up her spin as he grounded his hips against hers.

Was he enjoying this as much as she was?

A groan escaped her lips as she felt the evidence of his excitement against her womanhood, the friction almost becoming unbearable. She abruptly pulled away, sucking in some much needed air. Apparently, they had been so caught up in their kiss they hadn't realize the sexual position they were now occupying.

His leg was pushed between her legs, his knee rubbing her womanhood.

She had forgotten at that moment that he was a sick man also.

Her cheeks were reddened, her eyes lowering to the bulge in his pants that brushed over her knee. "Y-you may need to take a cold shower." Itachi groaned out, falling over to the other side of the bed off of her. "Damn tease." He uttered, his back facing her. Now that he had all this sexual tension thrust upon him, he may have to masturbate tonight.

No thanks to Hinata. His sunflower.

"What's wrong Tachi-baka?" She only called him that when he was being either stubborn or stupid. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" He turned to face her again, his lips drawn down in a pout. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was only trying to persuade a certain crude Uchiha to come with me to my families' gravesite." She nuzzled her nose against his, tickled by his sullen manner.

"That isn't funny Hinata." He jerked his nose from her range, his brows pinching together. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He thought over her empty promise before tugging her beneath him. "I'd like to know what kind of things you would do to 'make it up' for me."

"Are you _that_ perverse Itachi?" She taunted, placing a quick kiss to his pouting lips. A smirk took over his lips, drawing his head in for another kiss. "If you have slept with as many women as I have you'd be perverted too." His smirk widened, watching as she closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss.

But it never came.

Instead she felt his lips graze her cheek as he uttered a small 'goodnight' before dozing off. She felt herself begin to pout as she felt his tight hold slacken some.

Why did he always have to do this to her?

Hinata snuggled up closer to his warmth, feeling the swelling between his legs begin to lower itself. She knew by morning it would be back again.

This time she would be ready.

_Dude I think this is the last chapter of this story but there will be a part two for those who did like my story. Maybe it'll be rated mature, idk but this story was pretty well written I think. Thanks for the reviews and ideas __**DeejaVu**__._

XxAnimexCookiexX


	9. Authors Note

Authors note

Authors note!!

Just to let all the readers of my fic I decided that chapter 8 was going to be the last chapter in that story but there will be like a part two to the Hinata Itachi fan fic that I started so don't get too upset with me. I kind needed to end it because I'm starting to write a Juno fan fic that I want you all to comment and review on also. I think after I write the Juno fan fic I start on the continuation of the Hinata Itachi fan fic.

_Just letting you guys know!!_

_-XxAnimexCookiexXX_


End file.
